Feelings
by x0xFemmeRougex0x
Summary: Immediately following the battle at the Authority Headquarters, Tara tries to come to terms with her feelings for her Maker.


**A/N: So Tara/Pam = my favorite canonical True Blood ship. Decided to try my hand. Would love to know what you think so don't forget to leave a review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse series. All that credit goes to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris.**

* * *

That kiss. It was all Tara could think about. After they had all made it out of the Authority's headquarters alive –with the exception of Bill who had unfortunately met the True Death after going completely bat shit and drinking all of that fucking Lilith's blood – everyone had returned to Sookie's house to regroup. Tara had never been more grateful for someone's survival other than her own in all her life – not even Sookie's and she had taken a gunshot to the head for her. But Pam. Goddamn it. Pam. There had been a time not very long ago when she would have gladly seen the blonde on the receiving end of a wooden bullet. With herself pulling the trigger. But now, hell, even the mere thought of her Maker never again seeing another night filled her with such grief that she had to derail that train before it crashed into the station. Yes, the kiss was a better place to dwell.

She still had no idea what had possessed her to kiss Pam. Was it a heat of the moment thing? Had her relief been just that great that she had been overcome by it and needed to have proof that her Maker had in fact survived? Well, that had been proven all right. Tara thought back to the moments just before that redheaded Texan vamp came into the bar and arrested Pam, when she and Jessica had been down in the basement of Fangtasia talking. "Do you like her?" Jessica had asked and Tara could remember the warmth that had flooded her chest at those words and knew that had she still been human she might have blushed. Did she like Pam? There was no question about it. The older vampire was definitely attractive – beautiful rather. And the way she carried herself was utterly badass. Her style? Fucking amazing. And that attitude? Well Tara could say that she had definitely met her match. But there was something more to her Maker. A tenderness that Pam rarely let to the surface but one that Tara had witnessed on several occasions – fleetingly when Pam had rescued her from the tanning salon, when she had taught her how to feed, when she'd complimented her on kicking Jessica's ass, when she'd consoled her after Lettie Mae's cameo in the bar, when she'd given her that racist bitch Tracy, the look that had been in Pam's ocean blue eyes when the guards of the Authority had dragged her out of Fangtasia, and the moment, that utterly sublime moment when she had kissed Tara back.

"Penny for your thoughts," a cool voice whispered into her ear and Tara started. With her new vampire senses and reflexes, Pam shouldn't have been able to sneak up on her. She had been been so distracted she hadn't heard the door to the spare bedroom on the second floor open. Turning to face her Maker with a chagrined look on her face, Tara replied truthfully, "I was thinking about you actually."

Pam blinked slowly, a knowing smirk tugging at the corners of her pale, pink lips. "Funny," she murmured, taking a step closer to her Progeny, "I was thinking something along the lines of the same thing. The star of my thoughts however was you."

Tara smiled softly, feeling very much like a schoolgirl experiencing her first crush. It was so strange. Pam made her _feel _things, things that she had long since giving up on feeling after Eggs and Franklin and Naomi. Granted their relationship hadn't started off ideal but over the past few weeks, Tara had fallen in love with the blonde vampire.

"Why the silence?" Pam asked, a tiny crease between her eyebrows as she slowly snaked her arms around Tara's waist, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," her Progeny replied easily, crossing the hairsbreadth distance between them, lying her head against her Maker's shoulder, "When I'm with you, nothing's wrong." And it was true. Never mind that they had just fought for their lives a few hours ago, never mind all that. All that mattered was being wrapped up in Pam's arms, basking in their love and security. Something that she had longed to feel with her mother and the many lovers she had had over the years. It was so _weird._ She had gotten _both_ in the span of a month.

"I-I," the dark skinned vampire stammered, tripping over the words that were on the tip of her tongue but Pam silenced her with a kiss that would have stilled her breath had she been human. Tara kissed her back, pressing herself against her Maker wanting to be as close to her as she possibly could. She uttered a breathy moan as Pam deepened the kiss, seeming to drink in her very essence. So lost was she in the feel of Pam's mouth on her own, Pam's arms around her that Tara gave a soft cry of outrage when the blonde broke the kiss.

"You don't have to tell me anything," said Pam, caressing her Progeny's cheek with the backs of her fingers, "I can feel it through our bond. I love you too."

Tara felt her eyes well with blood tears and Pam kissed them away as they fell before pulling her Child to her and covering her lips once more in a chaste kiss.


End file.
